spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mermaid Man Show
This show is about the origins of Mermaid Man. Workers *Jon23812 (Creator, Writer, Executive Producer, Editor). *SpiderBean (Creative Director). *Faves3000 (Writer) *SpongeFan20 (Director after adoption) Main Characters *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray Enemies *The Dirty Bubble *The Atomic Flounder *The Prawn *Kelp Thing *Ther Litter Bug Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create *If you want to work for the show, add you name to the list and you can start *The first season will have 13 episodes. The seasons after can have any amount of episodes. *Episodes will air on Monday or Holidays *Have Fun Story Mermaid Man must protect his city from the forces of evil. Series Overview Episodes 'Season One' *This season consisted of 13 episodes *A sneak peak aired on January 1, 2011 at 6:00 p.m. *The show officially started on January 17, 2011 and will end on March 7, 2011 1. The Adventure Begins - January 1, 2011 - Jon23812 Mermaid Man has graduated Superhero School and is sent on a mission to stop the Dirty Bubble from making the water dirty. 2. New Sidekicks - January 17, 2011 - Jon23812 As a thank you for Mermaid Man from stopping the Dirty Bubble, he is assigned with two new sidekicks, Barnacle Boy and Man Ray. Mermaid Man must train them to be the best sidekicks. 3. First Sign Of Evil - January 24, 2011 - Faves3000 During Mermaid Man's training,May Ray gets angry and hits Mermaid Man every once in a while.After a while Mermaid Mad gets suspicious. 4. The Kidnapper - January 31, 2011 - Jon23812 Someone is taking fish of the Bikini Bottom to a secret location. Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Man Ray must do what they can to stop this person and rescue the hostages. Note: '''First story-arch '''5. Attack of the Clams - February 7, 2011 - Jon23812 When looking for clues where the hostages might be, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Man Ray run into killer clams. They must fight them and contunie looking to the hostages. 6. Valentine's Day - February 14, 2011 - Jon23812 Mermaid Man falls in love with a girl. A few days later the the Kidnapper took her. Mermaid Man will not rest until the Kidnapper is behind bars. 7. On the Wrong Track (Part One) - March 7, 2011 - Jon23812 Mermaid Man meets a Fortune Teller and asks her where the hostages are. The Fortune Teller says they are being held at Rock Bottom. Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Man Ray go to Rock Bottom to look for them. They can't find them anywhere. 8. On the Right Track (Part Two) - March 7, 2011 - Jon23812 The three give up hope of ever finding the hostages. As they were about to leave, a giant Jellyfish appears and it tells them that the hostages are being held at Shell City. The three must now go to Shell City the save them 9. On a Better Track (Part Three) - March 7, 2011 - SpongeFan20 The journey to Shell City is highlighted in Part Three. A detective in a "tough" outfit tells them in the Thug Tug that the "cyclops" guarding Shell City has a friend. 10. On the Best Track (Part Four, Season Finale) - March 7, 2011 - SpongeFan20 They fool the "cyclopses" and enter Shell City, but this time they removed the sprinkler system! Does Mermaid Man have enough reserve energy, water, and aim to make a Water Ball and save the hostages? 'Season 2' 11. Super-cation - April 11, 2011 - SpongeFan20 The Commissioner is on vacation. Can the superheroes continue to be an organized group, or will they fail to take on missions? 12. Help the Kelp - April 23, 2011 - SpongeFan20 Kelp Thing pretends to be a new recruit, but is actually feeding The Dirty Bubble information! Can Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Man Ray stop the alliance? 13. Dirty Laundry'' - '''May 5, 2011 - SpongeFan20 A worker at the Laundromat accidentally switches Barnacle Boy and The Prawn's costumes! But does The Prawn wanna return his suit? Trivia *This show is 22 minutes *This show is TV-Y7-FV Category:Spin-Offs Category:The Krusty Krab Pizza Productions Category:Patty Vault Productions Category:2011 Category:Jon23812 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:List Of Characters Category:Character Lists Category:SpiderBean Category:Faves3000 Category:SpongeFan20